


Formula 1 One Shots Smut

by series_freak



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Hulkenback, Kinky, Kinky sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Suck my balls mate, Teasing, Voice Kink, a lot of teasing, frustrated, frustration sex, still with fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Well, as you may can guess, just a work to play around with some different thought.Pairings and ideas are welcomed :)Please be aware that I'll always add fluff or comfort, because I don't like sad or unsatisfying endings!
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo, Esteban Ocon/Max Verstappen, Jenson Button/Kevin Magnussen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Esteban/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban comes out and the teasing with his friend escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea because of @lando_gasly on instagram  
> Really cool page, go follow them :D

“Yeah, since I got more and more messages about my phone case: yes guys, I’m part of the LGBTQ+ scene.”

This interview is already three weeks ago. Esteban smirks as he looks over to his teammate, Daniel Ricciardo. Their relationship just grew bigger after his coming out. He turns away to his manager, but only a moment later, someone slaps his ass.

“Nice butt.”, the Australian’s voice reaches to his ear.

“Looks like you can’t get enough of it.”, Esteban answers flirty.

“I like it, so maybe.”

It’s just a game. A teasing game between two best friends. No one cares about it. No one. Apart from him. Because Este feels different. There’re moments where he wants to pull this man to an empty corner and push him against the wall. Just to see how he would react. He bites his lips and pushes this thought away. Their game continues for two more weeks. During this time, the desire living in Esteban develops more and more. Until one day. They just hanged around the garages casually, having small talks with their team members. It’s 10pm when Esteban leaves to his motorhome. The paddock is completely empty. And then he spots him. Daniel, leaning casual against a palm, his short pants revealing his thigh tattoos. And fuck off he can’t stand it anymore.

“Hey! Dan! Come over!”

The Australian walks over, giving him a questioning look.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

But Daniel gets pulled behind their containers and gets pressed with his back against the wall. He stares and his teammate, who’s eyes are blown big and dark.

“Stop looking so freaking hot. It’s hard to hold back.”

This voice can’t be Esteban’s. Low. Husky. Freaking hot. But indeed, it is. Daniel smirks.

“Who told you to hold back?”

His head gets slammed against the wall as some wet lips are pressed against his own. It’s messy for a first kiss, but who cares? The desperation grew too big, for both, because Dan kisses back, not less turned on as his friend.

“My room. Now.”

Daniel can only nod before a strong hand grabs his wrist. He never entered a room this fast, Esteban throws him against the wall again and locks the door in one move.

“Get rid of this damn shirt.”, Esteban hisses, taking his one off either.

The Australian follows the order, getting treated with another hot kiss. A tongue gets shoved into his mouth and he moans. He partly looses the ability to think straight.

“Never thought I would get this view of you. Hell, you look hot.”, the French’s words hit his lips.

“Enough of this teasing, I waited 5 weeks.”, Daniel rolls his eyes, before he rips off his mate’s shorts, before he takes off his as well.

Esteban walks backwards to the bed until he sits down, Daniel straddles his lap and rocks against the taller. Both start groaning, only two thin layers of fabric hiding their dicks. 

“If I just knew this earlier, I would’ve done this earlier.”, Esteban smirks, turning around with Daniel so the smaller one lays on his back.

“Same, just thought it’s a little game.”

“Well, it can be still a game,”, Esteban leans down to the other’s ear, “but now I know how you’re turned on by this. Everyone would guess that we like to tease each other, but I know that you’re just waiting to lay under me.”

“Fuck, Este, enough of this, I need you right now.”, Daniel moans as the breath tickles his sensitive skin and throws his head back.

“How impatient.”

But Esteban can’t deny himself anymore. He really waited a long time for this moment and his dream is coming true now. He gets rid off the last layer of clothes. They kiss again, Daniel moans into it while he rocks his hips up, glad for any friction he can get. Esteban’s thigh is the perfect option for this.

“Heck, Dan, you’re already this horny?”

Now the Australian recognizes how he’s leaking over the skin. He smirks.

“The best proof how much I love this here.”

“Accepted.”

Daniel is close, his eyes ready to roll back, but just in time Esteban takes his thigh away, which is glancing with precum. Dan whimpers but sits up.

“Don’t move.”

The French’s eyes widen as his friend moves closer. Suddenly a warm wet tongue starts to lick off the precum and Esteban moans, his dick twitching in excitement.

“Fuuuck Dan.”, he chokes out and trembles.

The Australian moves up as he finished, his tongue never leaving the skin under it until he reaches the swollen red lips he admires so much.

“Let me-”

“If you really think you need to prepare me, you’re hella wrong.”, Daniel interrupts him.

“Someone liked the idea of being fucked huh?”

“Shut up, no chance to avoid these beautiful fantasies I have permanently, all these beautiful dreams.”, Daniel moans, his mind going crazy by now.

“Can’t wait to try everything with you Baby.”

Daniel cocks leaks even more as he hears the nickname.

“Can I ride you? Please?”

“Anything you want, _Baby._ ”

Dan whimpers, not even asking for lube. The precum Esteban is leaking is way enough and he lets himself sinking down onto it, not stopping until Esteban’s dick disappeared in him completely.

“You’re still so tight.”, the French moans.

“Just move already.”, Dan whimpers.

He gets drawn into a bruised kiss and he feels how Esteban slams into him, not giving any time to adjust. He moans loudly, not holding back. He doesn’t care if someone passes their door.

“I see you loved to be heard. Do you want this? Do you want everyone to know that you’re mine?”

How can he still talk this calm? And hot?!

“Fuck yeah.”, Dan chokes.

Suddenly his mate bites into the skin by his collarbone and sucks it. Daniel cries out and comes, shocked by his own orgasm, his whole body squirting. This way he tightens around Esteban and the man comes too; his moan muffled since he’s still biting the Australian’s skin. Only after they calmed a bit down, he lets go, proud looking at the result.

“What a beautiful mark. Now, everyone knows that you’re taken.”

“W-who said I’ll go out with you?”, Daniel chuckles, still trying to catch his breath properly.

“Even if you don’t want to, I won’t share this amazing sex with anyone else.”, Esteban smirks and kisses Dan.

“Okay, convinced.”

“I hope you’re ready for round two?”

“Stop asking and go on.”


	2. Daniil/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a plus when everything you need to jerk off is your teammate's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in talics means and between * * means they're speaking in their mother tongue.

If Daniil won’t end the call in the next minute, Pierre is about he will burst into millions of pieces. He talks to a friend in Russian for 15min straight now. Pierre’s pants feel incredible tight, it hurts. He never thought that his teammate talking in his mother tongue could turn him on. He’s ashamed and covers his lap with a jacket. Since they’re on the nus and no one is sleeping, he can’t jerk off. But Pierre is intelligent enough and already started to record the call. Finally, after a few more minutes, the rough torture ends.

“Pierre, are you okay? Your face is red and you’re sweating?”

“Y-yes, I’m alright.”

“You sure?”, Daniil asks worriedly and presses his palm against his friend’s forehead.

His skin burns under the touch and Pierre squirms away.

“I-I’m really fine, I’ll just go to sleep.”

Daniil doesn’t believe him 100% but leaves him alone. Pierre waits, patiently, until everyone has fallen asleep. It’s a risk, a huge one with Daniil right next to him, but he can’t wait anymore. Pierre inhales sharply as his cold hand reaches down straight into his boxershorts. He just wants to get off quickly. Daniil’s voice sounds through his earplugs, his dick already leaking. Pierre imagines this voice talking to him, although he has no clue what it’s saying. This voice, just for him, only a whisper into his ear…the French’s eyes roll back and he comes, silently screaming his friend’s name. He’s embarrassed but luckily everyone is still asleep. Quickly, he cleans everything up as good as possible and falls asleep as the last member of the team.

“Pierre…wake up…we have arrived.”

He blinks and looks around, meeting beautiful eyes, Daniil just a few inches away from him. He tries not to panic.

“Morning. We’re there?”

“Yes, I already got our keys. And morning my ass, it’s passed midnight. “

Pierre follows his teammate to their shared hotel room.

“Can I take a shower first?”, he immediately asks, feeling uncomfortable in his pants.

“Sure.”

He grabs his clothes and quickly locks the door behind him. Pierre sighs in relief as the warm water runs down his body. He wants to calm down, but Daniil’s voice still ringing in his ears, making his dick twitching. Not now. He cleans himself up and puts on his fresh clothes, T-Shirt and shorts. The dirty ones get thrown into the wash machine.

“Bath free.”

Pierre crawls under the blankets, listening to the running shower, Daniil singing Russian songs. He rubs his thighs together, trying to ignore the urge to touch himself again. There isn’t enough time left. He presses his lips together, not wanting to make any sound. This is hell…

“So, I guessed it right. You really have a kink for my language.”

Pierre makes a surprised noise, recognizing his teammate in the doorway. He almost drools as his eyes room over the body. Daniil only wear boxers.

“You- how-“

“Oh, come on, I’m not stupid. The way your eyes always blow bigger and darker when I switch to my mother tongue. You think I didn’t notice you, in the bus, jerking off? You now, laying in the bed, turned on again? _(R: How dirty.)_ ”

Pierre flinches, no clue what his mate just said but he couldn’t care less. He’s more shocked that he got caught. 

“Tell me, did you really jerk off in the bus?”

The French says silent, still shocked.

“Answer me Pierre.”, Daniil’s voice cuts the air.

“Yeah…I did.”

“Did you enjoy it? In a public place? Did it turn you on?”

“Y-yes.”

“Everyone could’ve seen you.”

“I-I know.”

“Nevertheless, you did it. Why?”

His voice is commanding, leaving no space for staying quiet.

“I…needed to get rid of my boner.”

“Why. What made you this hard and needy?”

“Y-you…your voice…you talking Russian…”

The younger driver blushes deeply, desperately rubbing his thighs together. He can’t think straight anymore. Daniil’s voice, his body, everything is turning him crazy currently.

“Tell me what you want. I’ll do it.”

It takes a moment for Pierre to realize the offer.

“Please…help me…”, he whispers.

Daniil can’t tease him anymore. Quickly, he crawls next to Pierre, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Go on, tell me what you need.”

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“Sure, come here.”

Pierre straddles his lap, already whimpering by the contact. He supports his weight with putting his hands onto his mate’s shoulders.

“What’s next?”

“Talk to me…doesn’t have to be Russian, just talk to me.”

“What do you want to here? How beautiful you are? Already being a mess, needy for any touch?”

Pierre moans, rutting down onto Dany’s crotch.

“More, please Dany.”

“You look incredible hot like this, humping my crotch. It turned me on, having you next to me while you jerked off because of me. I waited for this moment now for so long.”

Daniil takes off the French’s shirt and runs his hand over his chest, pinching his nipples. Pierre moans shamelessly, head falls against his friend’s shoulder.

“Not enough…”, a whine escapes his lips.

The Russian squeezes his ass, helping and encouraging him to go on.

“You’re doing great Baby. I feel so good with you on top of me. You can do it.”

Pierre pants and moans louder, he’s so close. He digs his fingernails into the skin of the other.

“Dany…say something…please…”

“Do you deserve this Baby? Were you good?”

“Yes, yes, I was good, I’m begging you, please.”

“Okay, it’s okay. I got you. * _I love you; I love you so much. You look so freaking hot like this. Cum for me Baby.*_ ”

It’s enough to push him over the edge. Pierre cums with Dany’s name screaming, his vision turns white.

“Fuck Pierre.”

It’s a whisper right into his ear, a strong Russian dialect. Pierre feels like a second orgasm rushes through his body. Pants are filling the silent room; the air is thick and smells like sex.

“But now you have to tell me: do you have a praise kink, a voice kink or a kink for my mother tongue?”, Daniil chuckles, his big hand caressing over his teammate’s back.

Pierre only smiles unsteady.

“Dunno. I’ll take a shower again, it’s sticky.”

Before Daniil can ask further questions, he disappears into the bathroom. As the warm water hits his skin, he can feel a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He feels bad, dirty and confused. He used Dany for his own pleasure, without even knowing all his kinks. He can’t face his teammate anymore, he destroyed everything…

“Hey.”

The soft whisper causes Pierre goosebumps. Strong arms wrap around him from behind, warm skin pressed against his own. A chin rests on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong? And don’t say nothing.”

Pierre turns around in Daniil’s grip. He gets greeted with warm, beautiful eyes. His head tells him to pull away, but his heart is stronger. He needs the contact, the near of this man, only this man. With a quiet sob he leans into the warmth of the body, hiding his face in the other’s crock.

“I didn’t know I have all these kinks…I feel so dirty, I used you just to get off…I’m so sorry…I feel bad…”

Daniil pulls his friend as close as possible, comforting him in all ways he can.

“Calm down Baby, everything is alright. You don’t have to be ashamed of kinks. If you get off because of praises, or me talking Russian or simply my voice, that’s totally fine. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Pierre looks up, searching for the eyes which give him all support. His cheek gets cupped by a warm palm and he leans into the touch. Dany pulls his face closer until their lips get pressed together. Soft. Gently. Lovely.

“I love you Pierre. I know this for a long time, but I was afraid to speak to you. Now I know it’s okay.”

Pierre nods and leans against Daniil’s chest. They clean up the sticky liquid and find their way back to the bed. They snuggle close to each other, Dany nuzzling his nose into Pierre’s hair.

“Anyway, may I ask you what you said before?”

A smirk appears on the Russian’s lips.

“I said ‘ _I love you; I love you so much. You look so freaking hot like this. Cum for me Baby’_.”

The French blushes but smiles.

“So Malish means Baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you call me like this?”

“Forever?”

“If we stay together this long.”, Pierre laughs, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“The heck we will. I won’t let you go.”

“Then you need a cute nickname too.”

Pierre thinks about it a while.

“In France we like to refer to animals concerning nicknames. _Mon loup_ means My wolf. I think it suits you perfectly.”

Daniil laughs, this boy is so adorable.

“That sounds so sweet when you say it.”

“Mon loup?”

They chuckle. Pierre is relieved, everything is alright. He hasn’t done anything wrong. A hand caressing his back and a gentle kiss on his forehead lead him his way into a wonderful dream.


	3. Esteban/Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is annyoing and Esteban has enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kskskhoney
> 
> I didn't think I could write this much but I enjoyed it!
> 
> As I said, I always need to add fluff, I mean imagine them as a cute teasing couple? Lovely!

God, he hates him so much. How he looks down to other drivers. Just because he thinks he’s someone special. But at the same he IS something special. He broke records and looks handsome, always charming and flirting. Esteban groans as he leans against the wall of his garage, watching Max Verstappen, how he walks around and acts. He doesn’t want something more than pushing the RedBull driver against a wall, although he isn’t quite sure what he would do to him. Either punch him or kiss him. Or both. His feelings are mixed and he hates it.

“Este! Can you help me?”

It’s Daniel.

“Sure!”

At the end of their day in the paddock, Esteban has already enough of Max. They haven’t spoken with each other, not a single word, but since a few weeks he is near the Renault box more often and it’s annoying. Daniel already went back to the hotel; Esteban enjoys the quiet atmosphere. And then. There he is. Max. Sitting on a bench, his eyes glued to his phone screen. Annoying. The French walks over, slowly, one eye on the younger driver. He notices him.

“Oh. Ocon.”

Can he punch him please? It’s disgusting how he acts and speaks.

“Hey. Max.”

“What are you still doing here?”

“Just walking around. Why aren’t you in bed yet?”

“Not tired.”

Esteban nods and stands still in front of Max, who stares at his left body side.

“You have a hotel room near the track, right?”

The Renault driver nods.

“And you have your motorhome?”

“Yes. We exchange comfort with time. Uncomfortable nights but first at the track. Better than the competition.”

What a filthy mouth.

“Well, I need my sleep. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be that good.”

“You should go to bed earlier. Maybe it will help.”

Max smirks and Esteban has enough. He may be slim but he’s strong. Very strong and the Dutch is realizing it now. A hand grabs his neck, pulling him behind the containers of the Renault team. The noise sounds through the paddock as he gets thrown against the wall, but no one comes to look if something happened.

“Shut your freaking mouth, Verstappen. You’re not as special as you think.”, Esteban whispers.

He recognizes how the smaller man slightly squirms. It’s beautiful how he tries to stay calm and confident.

“I am special and you know this. Handsome and talented. Way better than anyone else.”

Max expected a punch for this, but instead he feels a thigh between his legs suddenly. And…well…he’s sure that this is more horrible. He whimpers unintentionally.

“You’re definitely not special. Just a little kid who tries to play like the boss.”

Against his will, his hips start moving slowly. He rubs against Esteban Ocon’s thigh. Nothing he wants but- it just feels too good to stop.

“Look at you, Verstappen. You hate me but you’re so desperate. Only a little brat.”

“Sh-shut up.”

Esteban leans over, his mouth right next to Max’s ear.

“A little horny brat.”

A tongue flickers over his earlobe and Max loses all his senses, as a moan escapes his lips.

“I-I said shu- fuck!”

He gets interrupted. The knee under his crotch moves upwards. Max is now sitting on Esteban’s thigh completely and since he doesn’t want to lose his balance, he grabs the French’s shoulders. The problem: he can’t move properly anymore and it hurts a bit. But it turns him on. Although he won’t admit it. Yet.

“Just horny, taking anything, you get. Doesn’t fit your filthy mouth. I’m curious what I can do with you.”

And suddenly he grabs Max’s hips firmly, fingers digging through the fabric into the skin and while he pushes him further onto his knee, he pulls him forward to his body. It’s such a strong friction and it surprises Max so much, he cums. In his pants. His eyes are wide, mouth open and his chest pressed against the other’s one. Oh shit. He is fucked up. Esteban doesn’t say a word, his stare pinning Max.

“I have to admit that this was beautiful.”

His voice changed. Dark and husky. And Max gives up.

“Fuck me, Este.”

Again, the French doesn’t react as expected. Instead of stumbling, he smirks.

“Is this the reason why you always hang around our box? It’s kinda annoying, you know. Seeing your face nearly every day, hearing your voice. Annoying.”

He lifts Max up, who wraps his legs around his waist. He carries him into his driver room and lets him down onto the mattress. With quick moves they get rid of their clothes. Out of his washbag, Esteban takes out a little tube of lube.

“Always carrying this with you? As someone would fuck you.”

“Well, this someone just came on my thigh and is now desperately waiting to get opened up.”

He is not wrong tho. Max is already hard again, precum dribbling on his stomach, gaze fixed to Esteban’s body. And yes, he is drooling, just good in hiding it. The French slowly walks over warming up the lube between his fingers before he carefully pushes one finger into Max. The Dutch inhales sharply and bites his lower lip.

“Keep breathing. You’ll get used to it.”

Esteban is surprisingly gentle with him. He gives him enough time to adjust to the burning feeling and after some minutes, three fingers are giving him pure pleasure. Max moans and wiggles his hips.

“Please, Este, I’m ready.”, he whimpers.

This evil smirk appears once more on the French lips, letting Max know that he has a plan. Nevertheless, he pulls away and settles between the Dutch’s legs. To ease the pain, Esteban leans down to kiss Max and he pushes in. Slowly and gently, until he bottoms out. Max gets time to adjust.

“You can.”, he whispers.

And now he gets to know what plan the Renault driver has. His pace is painfully slow, he takes his time to pull out and thrust back. Every time, he manages to hit Max’s prostate and it’s driving him crazy. He wants to scream but everyone would here them, that’s why he either kisses Esteban or bites into his shoulder. This is intense, every single muscle of his body twitching.

“Fuuuck, Este, please, do something!”

But he doesn’t. He could fuck Max like this for hours and he wouldn’t be able to cum. The huge pleasure is amazing at the same time and the RedBull driver flies between heaven and hell.

“You wanna cum?”, Esteban smirks.

“Yes, please, I’ll do anything!”

“Really?”

“Fuck, yes!”

“Come to visit us more often at the Pit Lane. Maybe we can spend some time together.”

The husky and deep voice doesn’t hide what kind of time Esteban wants to spend with max. His eyes roll back into his head but he is still not able to cum.

“Este, I’m begging you.”, he cries out quietly.

Finally, the French bends down to his neck and sucks at the pale skin. This and the weight of the taller’s body on top of him is enough to push Max over the edge. He cums between the belly’s the white liquid painting both abs. Esteban sucks even harder as he feels how the man tightens around his dick and follows, a low groan escaping his throat. He pulls away and chuckles about the big dark mark he left. It’s beautiful.

“I’ll clean you up.”

He is gentle, like he was during the preparation. Max is too exhausted to think clearly. He reaches out blindly, feeling cold and empty. Esteban obliges and cuddles him.

“You wanna come with me? The hotel bed is more comfortable.”

“But what if the team sees that I’m gone?”

“We’ll be back right in time. I’ll drive you tomorrow, alright?”

“That’s sweet of you.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Max feels too numb to do something by himself. He gets some clothes of Esteban, because he wants. With a strong arm around his waist, they find their way out of the paddock.

“Not there’s something to complain about, but why were you fucking so slow, you snail?”

He can’t help it; Max needs to annoy him.

“Well, first of all we have race weekend and after all I want you to drive perfect. Secondly, it’s the best teasing way during sex, at least I think it is. And you loved it, admit it.”

“Uhm…yeah, okay, I really loved it. But promise me you’ll fuck me hard later.”

“After the race, Maxy, promise.”

The Dutch shakes his head and places a little peek on Esteban’s cheeks before he gets into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it doesn't fit your imagination quite well, don't be afraid to tell me :D


	4. Nico H/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suck my balls mate!"  
> Do I need to add anything else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second request of kskskhoney!
> 
> Hope you like it :D

Who would guess how serious Kevin means ‘Suck my balls mate? No one. No one could imagine him laying in bed. Panting. Moaning. Nico Hulkenberg settled between his legs. Mouth attached to his balls. But it’s real.

“Come to my room later.”, Nico had told him after the cameras were off.

Without even thinking about it Kevin said yes. And now he lays in bed, completely naked, the German sucking his balls.

“Is this what you wanted?”, he asks.

“Fuck yeah.”, Kevin moans.

His arms are crossed over his eyes, lips parted. He’s a mess, sweat drops rolling down his forehead and chest. He doesn’t know how long they’re already here; it feels like eternity.

“Nico, please, I can’t anymore.”, Kevin whimpers.

“But you asked me to suck your balls Baby.”

“Yeah, but, please, Nico, it’s not enough, please, give me more.”

“What do you want Honey?”

“I want your freaking cock in my ass!”

Kevin is impatient, his cock leaking onto his stomach. Slowly, Nico licks off the precum. The Dane shivers and grabs the other’s shoulders to pull him up.

“Just fuck me.”

“Preparation?”

“Already did it in the shower.”

“Condoms?”

“No need.”

“Lube?”

“Shut up, I’m wet enough after this torture.”

“Hell, I love you Kev.”

Kevin blushes deeply and Nico holds his breath. That wasn’t planned.

“I- uhm- well-”

“L-let’s talk about it later…and fuck me now!”

Nico looks relieved and both have to laugh. After a few strokes Nico pushes into Kevin carefully, giving him time to adjust.

“Fuck, move, please Nico.”

He starts slowly, fucking away the light burning feeling, until the Haas driver begs for more. Nico builds up the pace, groaning and biting into the skin under his lips. He leaves a dark mark above the collarbone, Kev’s favourite and most sensitive spot.

“Keep. Going. Fuck Nico. I’m close.”, Kevin pants scratching the upper’s back.

“Then cum for me Baby.”

And Kevin does, tightening around Nico, which makes him come too.

They lay in bed, both panting. Nico rolls down next to Kevin. The Dane lifts himself up and leans on hi supper arm, his eyes fixed to the naked body.

“Don’t wanna ruin the mood…but…were you serious with it?”

“Well…fuck off yes, I was and I am. I like you Kev, for quite a while now. I got excited when you said ‘Suck my balls mate’ and even more after you were okay to come to my room. Do you mind it?”

Kevin starts laughing, his head falling onto Nico’s chest.

“How can I? This was insane. Although it was a fucking torture, I loved it.”

“So, can I call you mine?”

“Yes, with this bruise I can’t say no.”

Nico runs his fingers over it, making Kevin trembling again.

“We need to clean up.”, Nico smirks.

“Shower?”

“Yes.”

“Round two?”

“I would love it.”


	5. Daniil/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil is in rage because of Kelly and Max and Pierre is the victim of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Sex!
> 
> But I couldn't help but involve fluff '^'

How can this motherfucker dare to get together with his Ex-Girlfriend?! Daniil is still in rage, head red and lips pressed together. He clenches his fists. A knock at his door.

“Daniil? It’s me, Pierre. May I come in?”

Oh, fuck off, he doesn’t want to see anyone right now.

“Door is open.”

Why? Why is he letting him? He hears how the door gets open and footsteps entering the room. A click.

“Hey…how are you?”

Don’t. Look. At. Him. Daniil turns around. Pierre stands there, shoes already taken off, short grey pants, AlphaTauri shirt and cap. He stares at him, look questioning and worrying.

“I’m fine.”

He should leave and Daniil knows it. He isn’t supposed to be here.

“I know you’re not.”

“Don’t tell me how I’m feeling.”, he hisses.

His head screams. He should go. The anger building up in him makes the whole situation dangerous. For Pierre.

“But I know you’re not okay.”

Daniil walks closer.

“Go. Pierre.”

“No.”

“I said go.”

“Why?”

He turns his back to his teammate and counts to ten.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You aren’t.”

“Don’t say this and leave.”

“Dany! I won’t leave! I’m angry about the relationship between Kelly and Max either!”

That’s it. The dams are broken. Pierre gets nearly thrown against the door; his lips drawn into a bruised kiss. His back hurts. He can barely breath and tries to push the Russian away. Vain.

“I said leave but you didn’t listen to me.”, Daniil frowns.

The next second Pierre is lifted up and gets thrown onto the bed. Not gently at all. His head’s back still hurts and he’s sure he’ll et a headache later. Shocked, he recognizes that Daniil already took off his shirt and crawls over him. With his strong arms he rips off the French’s own one, the sound of the ripping material is louder than expected.

“Dany- wha-”

“Shut your fucking mouth!”

He does. For a moment the time freezes. Daniil’s head is red, his eyes blowed dark and big, the anger visible in them. Pierre never saw his teammate like this and…he has to admit…he’s afraid. That’s why he doesn’t fight. He’s afraid. A few moments later he lays exposed on Daniil’s bed, his mate only left in boxershorts. Trembling, Pierre wants to reach out for him but his wrists get pinned over his head painfully.

“Dany…”, he begs.

But no one listens to him. Instead, two dry fingers are entering him. Pierre screams. It hurts. He’s sure he never felt so much pain. A few tears find their way down his cheeks, but apart from his screaming he stays quiet, too afraid to say anything. Slowly, the pleasure comes, but this gets taken away by a third finger, brining back the burn. Pierre screams until his throat is sore and finally, after an eternity, Daniil pulls away, ending the torture. For now. Suddenly, the lights get turned off, leaving Pierre even more insecure.

“Da- FUCK!”

Daniil pushes deep inside him, not letting him time to adjust. Pierre’s tears increase. This isn’t about pleasure, not even for Daniil. It’s only about to show his anger and frustration. And Pierre doesn’t do anything to stop it. Although his friend is hurting him. Using him. And because he doesn’t know what else he should do; he wraps his arms and legs around the body. He’s still crying, feeling that Dany is close. And despite all the pain and anxiety, he tightens around Daniil’s cock, allowing him to cum inside. He does. And then he’s gone. His anxiety hits Pierre harder than before.

“Dany…where are you?”, he cries quietly.

He panics as no one answers.

“Daniil! Please…please say something!”

These fucking tears won’t stop. Oh damn, he’s escalating. His whole body trembling extremely.

“DANIIL!”

He shrugs as a warm hand touches his ankles. It’s the only sign he gets but enough to calm him a bit down. At the edge of the bed, he sees a silhouette. Unsteady and afraid he sits straight. No reaction. He crawls over, slowly, on all fours, like a little kid. Until his chin touches Daniil’s upper arm.

“D-Dany?”

The answer is a sob. Pierre settles behind his teammate, wrapping his legs once more around the other’s waist.

“I- oh god I am so sorry Pierre. I…I did something horrible…”

Slim arms wrap around his torso. The French can feel his teammate’s body shivering.

“Do you…want to talk about it?”

Daniil inhales shakily, before he reaches behind him and as gently as possible, he pulls Pierre next to him. The man decides to straddle his lap, although he can’t see the other’s face.

“What I did to you…it happened twice. During the relationship with…with Kelly. I-I don’t know what’s happening during this moment…I can’t control my body anymore. That’s why she broke up…and I thought…it would never happen again but…shit…”

Pierre’s small hands find his neck and presses their foreheads together, ignoring the burning pain he still feels.

“I told you I’m here…”, he whispers.

“But I hurt you. I hurt someone I love again and I can’t stand this. I hate myself for this.”

Pierre’s eyes widen.

“You- you love me?”

Daniil starts crying heavier, burying his face into his friend’s crook.

“That’s why…I couldn’t say no from the beginning…I let you in because…I knew I would need you…but at the same time I was aware…of what will happen…it’s all my fault…I’m so sorry Pierre, I never wanted this…”

“I…I believe you.”

In disbelief, Daniil pulls slightly away.

“R-really?”

“I can’t leave you alone with this…”

“But I hurt you.”

“Yes…and I was afraid of you…but this is nothing compared to what you’re probably feeling right now. Now I know this side and I know you can’t control it. Let me be the one understanding you. I won’t leave you. I promise you this.”

“What if this happens again?”

“We’ll talk about this, like we do now. There’ll be a solution and we’ll find it together.”

“I- I have no words for this Pierre…”

“It’s alright…just don’t let go of me.”

“Never, not when heaven sent me such an angel.”

And for the first time this evening, Pierre can smile. Despite the pain, which is still there. Only now, after all pressure felt from their shoulders, Daniil recognizes Pierre’s throbbing dick against his abs.

“Don’t want to ruin something, but may I help you?”

For a little moment, the fear comes back. The pain, the firm grip, how he was left alone…but Pierre pushes everything away and nods.

“But let me see you.”

“I will.”

Nothing is left from the force and frustration. Daniil pushes him back until he lays fully on his back. Eventually, the lights get turned on and Pierre can read the relief in his teammate’s face. With a small smile he wraps his arms around Dany’s neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss. Meanwhile, the Russian’s hands work magic on him, touching every single part of his body in the most possible gently way. Pierre starts squirming as these fingers move closer and closer to his crotch.

“Dany…please.”, he begs desperately.

“I got you.”

Finally, he touches his aching cock. It’s the simplest handjob Pierre has ever received, yet it feels amazing. The warm hand moving up and down his length, all freedom is given to him, his hips bucking up permanently, his mouth pressed against Daniil’s. It doesn’t take long until he cums, whispering his teammate’s name. The white liquid paints his abs and Daniil licks everything clean, kissing Pierre after it again so he can taste himself. He needs a bit time to calm down, everything has to settle down. Daniil sits again at the edge of the bed, hands folded together, staring into nothing. Pierre cuddles close to him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…no. I still feel horrible about this.”

“I said it’s okay.”

“I could’ve injured you seriously.”

“Dany!”

The Russian turns his head.

“Shut up. I’m ready to forget about this. I know why you did this and I understand you. Beside this, the pain will remember me about this for the next days enough.”

They can’t suppress a chuckle.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve someone accepting you and I do. So yes, you deserve me.”

“You’re so cute, you know?”

“If you think so.”

Pierre tilts his head and smiles lovingly. Daniil’s heart bursts into a million of pieces.

“I’ll take care of you, obviously it’s my fault that you feel pain. And you have to promise me that you talk to me immediately in case I tend to act like this again.”

“Promise. Looking forward to get carried around.”

Daniil shakes his head laughing and kisses Pierre’s forehead. The crawl under the covers and after a few minutes, both have fallen asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I always need some comfort or fluff scenes to make it a happy ending XD


	6. Jenson/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin doesn't drive next to Jenson, maybe that's the reason why the Brit gets more confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story requested by kskskhoney :)
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, althouh I have to admit I barely know Jenson...hope you still like it!

Kevin’s rookie year has ended and although he won’t drive for McLaren as an official driver, he isn’t that sad. He’s on his way to the first appointment with McLaren after the winter break and he spots a tall man already from far away.

“Keeeeeviiiiin!”

“Jeeeeensooooon!”

Jenson Button, who led and helped him through his rookie year, walks over to him quickly and pulls him into a hug. Immediately, Kevin inhales the familiar scent, which he missed over the last weeks. Like the whole person.

“How was your time?”, the Brit asks casually as they find their way into the building.

“A bit boring, but all in all I enjoyed the free time with my family and friends. What about you?”

“Pretty the same, I had a fun time. But I missed my little buddy. Sadly, you won’t drive next to me.”

Jenson makes a pity face expression and Kevin is unsure if he means it seriously or if he’s exaggerating. He decides for an unsteady smile and blushes slightly. The day passes by way too fast and the Dane is kinda sad when they have to say goodbye.

“Don’t be sad, little boy, we’ll see us soon again.”, Jenson smiles and ruffles his har.

Yes, they will. The season starts, Kevin mostly there for Test Drives and as a reserve driver. He barely can talk to Jenson, which makes him sad, their schedules don’t leave any space. But in Malaysia, his former teammate has to finish the race early. Jenson is not frustrated, but he doesn’t smile as he enters the box and directly heads to his room. Kevin is worried and carefully knock at the door.

“Jen? It’s me.”

“What do you want Kev?”

“Can I come in?”

“Door is open.”

The young driver enters and locks the door. He spots Jenson on his sofa, face apathetic.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Just upset.”

“Can I do something for you?”

The Brit gets up and walks over to Kevin, who walks backwards until his back hits the wall. Jenson puts one hand right next to the other’s head and leans down to him.

“Come to my hotel room later.”

The whisper touches Kevin’s cheek and shivers slightly, nodding eagerly.

“Good Boy.”

The next second he’s left alone. He doesn’t know what this was but he can’t wait to get back to the damn hotel. After the race has finished and all other things are done, he heads back with a Mechanics. Quickly changing into sweatpants and fresh T-Shirt and he stands in front of Jenson’s room. He knocks.

“Come in.”

Kevin enters and locks the door once again. His friend sits on the edge of the bed, dressed in similar clothes. He gets up and walks over, the scenario from earlier repeats. Kevin is trapped between the body and the door.

“W-what now?”, he asks shyly.

“You need to promise me one thing.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Tell me if you wanna stop.”

Before Kevin can ask what Jenson exactly means, he gets hushed with a deep kiss. Immediately, the heat rises into his head and he gets dizzy, but kisses back, melting into the touch. Carefully he gets lifted up and caried to the bed. The sheets are soft and he feels the lips kissing his neck. Jenson tugs at his shirt and he takes it off, followed by the Brit’s one. Kevin’s eyes widen, his fingers outlining the abs under them.

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

Jenson chuckles and kisses him again, pinning his crush to the mattress.

“It feels good to have you here after a disappointing race.”, the Brit mumbles as he takes off Kevin’s pants.

The Dane blushes even more, eyes fixed on the other.

“I couldn’t imagine a better company in a lonely hotel room. I mean it, Kev. I wish I would’ve had the guts to ask you earlier.”

By now both are completely naked but neither they feel embarrassed nor uncomfortable. Jenson grabs a tiny bottle of lube, squeezing something on his fingers and settles between Kevin’s legs.

“It can hurt, so don’t hold your breath.”

The younger nods. The cold rushes through his body but gets used to it, like to the weird feeling of a single fingers inside him. A second finger gets added and he starts groaning in pleasure. A louder moan escapes his throat as Jenson finds the sensitive spot.

“Everything alright?”

“K-keep going, I feel g-great.”

Kevin whimpers when the fingers get taken away, but the mattress digs more under him and he sees Jenson’s face above him. He spreads kisses over his whole face.

“I love you, Kev. Let me know if I’m hurting you.”

The Dane can only manage to nod before his eyes grow wide. Heck, he hasn’t expected his friend’s cock to be this big, but indeed it is. He digs his fingers into the other’s shoulder and needs a minute to get used to the feeling. Eventually, he nods again and wiggles his hips. Jenson starts moving and quickly, Kevin gets lost in the pleasure.

“You’re so tight, Kev.”, the Brit groans right into his ear.

“I-it feel g-good, Jen, fuck.”, Kevin whimpers and tilts his head to kiss Jenson again.

He feels a tongue getting pushed through his lips and with a moan he parts his lips. It feels incredible, Jenson is able to hit this spot over and over again. He never thought Sex between two man can feel so freaking good.

“I-I’m close, fuck, don’t stop, please.”, the Dane chokes out.

“I love you Kevin.”

“I-I love you t-too, Jen.”

“I will never let anyone get near to you, because you’re mine, I don’t something or someone that’s or who’s mine. You’re _my little baby_.”

It’s enough to push Kevin over the edge. With a cry of the man’s name, he comes between their bellies, followed by Jenson spilling into him. They need time to calm down and Kevin whimpers by the feeling of being empty. The Brit comes back with a warm cloth, cleaning the younger man up. After that he grabs a blanket and throws it over them.

“Are you okay?”

“This was amazing.”, Kevin smiles and cuddles close to Jenson.

“Are you also okay with…what I said?”

It’s Jenson’s time to blush. It doesn’t get better as his crush lifts his head up, looking at him with adorable eyes.

“It definitely is. Don’t you dare to take this back.”

“Okay, I won’t.”, he chuckles in relief.

They kiss one last time before both fall asleep, exhausted but very very happy.


	7. Nico H/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulkenback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kskskhoney
> 
> I know I haven't posted here for a while, but you can still send me any pairing/raiting and ideas you want to! I'm still writing :)

Hulk is back. He heard it right. Hulk will race instead of Checo. Kevin still holds his phone in his hand as he enters the paddock.

“Hey! Dane Idiot!”

Kevin instantly turns his head. He’s already here. Nico walks over with this god damn smile.

“Suck my balls mate.”, Kevin growls.

“You know I would like to.”

The Dane blushes but shakes his head. He hasn’t changed at all.

“So? Hulkenback is real?”

“Just for this race. But I’m happy to be here, honestly, it’s a pleasure.”

Kevin nods. He totally understands his friend.

“I’ll go to the garage now. See you later.”

All in all, everything went average, that’s the conclusion of him and Romain after Qualifying. Not good but could’ve been worse. During these days, Kevin got to talk with Nico more often and something is different. He missed him, to be honest. I was sad hearing that Hulk will leave. But now he’s back out of sudden. The Dane lays in his bed and remembers some moments. Nico and him…well they were kind of close. Very close. No one knows it, apart from Romain, who caught them on a late night trip. Kevin actually likes him but never dared to tell him. And how can you not agree with him, Hulkenberg looks hot and sexy, simply stunning. How can you not fall for him? Remembering their summer time, Kevin turns his head to the wall. Not now, he can’t think about it now. He has a race tomorrow!

Sadly, Nico isn’t able to start. Kevin crashes in Lap one, race done. A bit frustrate he leaves to his motorhome, where someone familiar waits for him.

“Are you okay?”

Nico looks at him worriedly.

“I’m okay, nothing happened. Sorry for your DNS mate.”

“Shit happens.”

“Wanna…wanna come in?”

The German just smiles as an answer and follows his friend, who nervously sits down on the sofa. Nico shouldn’t look so good, not after a DNS. Hair perfectly styled, tight shirt and ripped jeans.

“Your face is red, are you sure you’re okay?”

Suddenly, Nico presses his hand against Kevin’s forehead and leans down. Too close, definitely too close.

“I-I’m okay, honestly.”

“I missed you.”

It comes out of sudden and feels like a slap right into the face. The Haas driver stumbles by it.

“What.”

“I missed you Kevin.”

Oh, fuck off. His brain already stopped working, so he pulls the German down into a kiss. Emotions and Memories are overwhelming him and without hesitation, he shoves his tongue into the other’s mouth.

“Wow. That was unexpected.”, Nico pants but smiles as they pull away.

“Shut up.”

Kevin whines as Nico steps away, but he only closes the curtains.

“No need to be seen.”

He takes off his shirt, abs perfectly visible. Kevin gets up, does the same and closes the gap between them.

“I missed you too.”, he breathes out.

“I knew it.”

Nico pulls him close and starts spreading kisses over his cheeks, down his throat to his chest tattoo.

“I always love this one.”, he mumbles.

Kevin tugs at the blonde hair, the man lifts his head and he can capture his lips again. It turns into a bruised make out fast, Kevin stumbles backwards onto the sofa, Nico straddling his lap half. They help each other with taking off the pants and the race suit.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”, the German confesses.”

“Me too.”, the Dane smiles.

“Lube?”

“Washbag. Bathroom.”

After taking of the underwear, Kevin feels extremely exposed but not uncomfortable. The cold liquid doesn’t feel nice at the beginning and he inhales sharply because of the burning pain.

“Shhh calm down Kev, I got you.”, Nico reassures him.

The pleasure follows quickly and after a while he can take three fingers.

“S-stop I’m ready Nico.”, Kevin moans.

“You sure?”

“Get done and just fuck me, you tease.”

The German laughs and pushes Kevin further down. The sofa isn’t bug but it’s enough for them.

“Don’t forget to breathe.”, he murmurs as he slowly enters.

The Dane croaks out a moan. It still hurts a bit but he can take it.

“G-give me a moment.”

Nico starts kissing his neck, bites down into the sensitive skin, easing the pain.

“M-move.”

Immediately, Kevin’s eyes roll back. He never felt this before. Nico hits his prostate with every single thrust perfectly.

“You feel good?”

“I never felt better.”

Nico smiles and starts kissing hm again. Their lips will be bruised, definitely, the way they bite down into the sensitive flesh. Kevin tries to hold his voice back as good as possible, but it’s really hard when everything feels so good.

“Holy- Nico- I-”

“I’m here, I got you.”

Kevin sees stars. One last push and he jumps off the cliff. Nico watches this beautiful scenario. How the Dane arches his back. How his eyes roll back. Mouth open for a silent scream. Fingers digging into his biceps. The sight is too beautiful and hot.

“Fuck, Kev.”, he growls lowly and comes.

The room is filled with heavy breathing and smells like sex.

“That…that was amazing.”, Kevin giggles and buries his nose into the blonde hair.

“It was really good. Can I get to see this more often?”, Nico smirks.

“Pffft, you’re an idiot.”

“I know. You know me.”

“Well, that’s true. Okay, but only if you take me out on a date.”

The German leans on his elbows and smiles down.

“How can I say no to this?”

And with a chuckle, he leans down to capture the bruised lips into a soft and carrying kiss.


End file.
